The rescue
by AxelAnimeYaoi96
Summary: Changed the rating for this Chappie, you'll have to read to see why. Anzu meets a mystery person who like Yugi and her, but who does he give his number too?
1. The rescue

Hello, it's one of the first stories I ever wrote so don't kill me I was only young.  
Spelling mistakes really sorry.  
Slight yaoi, attemptive rape and language.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

A day has past since Seto and Joey have stopped talking to each other, what else is new. It all started over Seto trying to heat things up with Joey the night before and Mokuba slipping something into Joey's drink, as ordred by Seto himself, then Duke "letting" it spill out. The night didn't go as well as Seto had hoped. His puppy was angry and ignoring him. He just wanted everyone to return to their rooms and so they did.

--Next day--  
"Marik, wake up it's already the afternoon" said Bakura throwing a pillow at his lover in an attempt to wake him from his slumber.

"....." no reply from Marik.

"That bastard!!!" Bakura said growling. "Okay time for plan E" said Bakura grabbing a megaphone he hid under the bed that would be used to make the others shudder over the screams, before yelling "Marik" at the top of his voice.

Marik jumped up with fright before noticing Bakura, he grabbed Bakura's top and pulled him down to the bed, Marik placed his hand gently under the white haired boy's chin leaning forward to what seemed like a kiss but Marik turned the white haired kids head to the side and whispering," be a good boy, kitty fetch me my breakfast" said Marik letting go of the white haired kids chin and lying backwards putting his hands behind his head and resting on the pillows behind him.

"Baka...." says Bakura mummbling under his breath storming out of the room and going of to do as his Master ordered.

"Hey , Tristan... umm....Duke ", said Bakura walking into the kitchen giving them a funny look before saying, "still drunk I see", smirking slightly.

"Fuck yeah we played poker and we made a bet and had to--" but before Tristan could finish his sentence Duke covered his mouth to stop him.  
"I can see that" said Bakura walking over to the toaster and putting in two pieces of white bread.

"How?" asked Tristan curiously. "Oh it might have something to do with the fact that you were passed out, sleeping on a poker table and you're half dressed which implies alot" said Bakura with a look that pissed Duke off. "Little shit, yeah well at least I'm not being used like a battery powered kitty." Bakura sighed gently and buttered the toast he had just removed from he toaster

Bakura re-entered the room where he and Marik had been. Bakura placed the plate on the dresser which was beside the king size bed and rolling his eyes he said "there's your stupid breakfast", Marik let a smirk pass his lips, "oh but it's not for me Bakura it's for you", Bakura looked confused and sighed saying "so I made my own fucking breakfast, great yo..." Bakura was cut off as the Master dragged him down and sat the white haired kid on his lap playing with his hair. Bakura squirmed when he felt Marik kissing his neck then biting it making a mark on it.

"Marik..." said Bakura under his breath trying not to be heard..." you're mine, my mark has been placed upon you and only you" he whispered to Bakura. Marik lifted up the white haired boys chin and kissed him with them both leaning backwards, Bakura shifted his body to make him more comfortable and leaning over Marik he rubbed his hands together smirking and mouthing the words "I'm on top", Marik's eyes widened and he pouted. "I'm sorry I have to do this to you Master" smiled the white haired boy and he put his hands on the Master's stomach and started tickling him. Marik was in knots laughing and squirming from side to side calling the words "no Bakura stop". Bakura eventually stopped and layed down beside the long haired man playing with Marik's fingers. Marik turned and faced the whie haired boy smiling "I really do love you Bakura", Bakura rolled over to his side facing Mariik, "I love you too" winked the white haired boy.

Later on that day-

Just as Joey entered the room somebody called him saying, "Hey Joseph", it was Mai, she was just an average blonde haired women. "Good evening Mai" said Joey, trying to make it out of the room as quickly as possible.  
"Oh yeah Joey?" Joey turned around, "Hm.... what is it Mai?"Keith is looking for you, he is in his room" smiled Mai. "Okay thanks" said Joey while rolling his eyes he taught why Keith would ask for him of all people... ahh it can't be that bad, he probably just wants a re-match" joey taught as a smile lit up his face he went to visit Keith. Joey hadn't noticed but Seto had been watching him over the security cameras. Pondering about what Keith really called him for he slammed his fist down on the table, he knew that Keith was up to no good, he went and followed Joey to Keith's room.

Joey sighed heavily while knocking at Keith's door and entering, looking around Joey raised his voice a little louder, "hey Keith, Mai said you were looking for me?" Keith appeared behind Joey putting his hand over his mouth, causing Joey to stumble he turned around, Keith dropped his hand from Joey mouth and locked the door, "umm.. Keith why did you just..." Joey was cut off by Keith who grabbed the small kids torso and whispering, "You're mine, you might as well be it's not like Seto cares about you". Seto was out side the door he was listening to every word they were saying.

Joey slapped the older man causing him to release his grip of the blonde kid ,the blonde kid ran across the room but he wasn't quick enough for the older man as he grabbed his arms tightning his grip and brought him over to the bed before taking of his belt he tied the blonde kid to the bed, Joey struggled but was unable to break himsef free, Keith climbed on top of the blonde kid smirking, "bad puppy" he began lifting up the blonde's shirt over his head and kissing his neck and down his body. Tears ran down Joey's face and he choked the name "Seto" as loud as he could. Seto couldn't take it anymore and he broke down the door with four slams against it, he seen Joey and what Keith had done.

Seto was pissed and ran towards the bed grabbing Keith by the neck and slamming him against the wall " sorry to intrude but the pup is mine you pervert" Joey closed his eyes which still had tears running down his face, Seto noticed something wasn't right and turned his head around to Joey "Joey!" Seto shouted, Seto tightning his grip on Keith and slamming him back into the wall, all Keith did was smile. Seto released his grip of Keith, throwing him to the ground. Seto looked like he would have killed him, right there and now. Keith picking himself up and walking out of the room he said to Seto "the mutt was worth it". Seto caressing Joey's face, then pulling down his shirt and untieing the belt, Joey's arms dropped and made a loud bang when the hit the matress. "I'm sorry" Seto said kissing him gently while picking him up bridal style thinking to himself whether or not he should burn the room but at the risk of damaging the rest of the castle he said to himself he wasn't going to risk it especially at a time like this. He left the room with Joey asleep in his arms.

---------------------------------------------------  
Hey, thanks for reading.  
Please R&R, much thanks  
- Axel~!


	2. Back at last

Hey chapter 2, thankies to the people who reviewed my story it's much appreciated.  
Sorry for any mistakes.  
Contains Yaoi/shounen/ai so smile.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh unfortunatly because if I did it wouldn't be on nick toons -evil smirk-  
Anyways on with the story, enjoy.

"Kaiba, oi Kaiba" shouted Yuugi and the rest of the gang running behind Kaiba.  
Kaiba twitched and stopped on the 8th step of the staircase.  
"Kaiba what happened we heard shouting and fighting" said Tea worried.  
Kaiba turned around with Joey in his arms, the rest of them stood there in disbelief and wide eyes. "Kaiba what the fuck did you do to him" Tristan shouted and gave Kaiba a death glare. "Tristan relax, I'm sure there's a reasonable explaination, right Seto?" smiled Mokuba. Kaiba went quiet and looked down at the blonde sleeping in his arms. "I-it was Keith.... he did this to Joey." Kaiba said quietly and looked up at the gang and pulled Joey closer to him. " I-I'm sorry Kaiba..... I didn't think Keith was like that anymore..." Bakura said gently and looking down. Marik wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck. "It'll be okay, right Kaiba, I mean he's not hurt right? Marik looked over to Kaiba. Kaiba nodded his head, he looked at the gang "hey where's Mai? " I bet she was part of this" Kaiba said to himself. Umm... she left with Keith, Seto. said Mokuba trying to pull a smile. "She was part of this...." he said to the gang turning around he walked up the rest of the stairs. "Get some rest, you are welcome to stay as long as you'd like" Kaiba called to the gang and walked down the landing till he reached his room kicking his door open he walked inside and put Joey down on his bed before walking back to the door "Don't leave me..." said a low strained voice. Seto's eyes widened and locked the door "That's something I'll never do" he walked back over to Joey and wrapped his arms around him.

"I feel really bad for him" said Yuugi worried as he walked down the hall where all their rooms were.. "Yeah, we all do Yuug" said Duke. " Well you heard Kaiba, it has been a long day we probably should get some rest" perked up Tristan.  
" Yeah but Marik, Bakura I swear you use that megaFUCKINGphone tonight I'll personally make it so you have no balls" Duke said giving them a death glare. Bakura went red and grabbed Marik's hand and dragged him to his room shouting back from behind the door " Good night" Marik shut the door and locked it " You're blushing Bakura" teased Marik. "Am not" defended Bakura still pink in the face he sat down on the bed kicking his legs in the air teasing Maik back. Marik walked over to the bed and grabbed Bakura's ankles " I'll take it from here" Marik smirked and brought Bakura's legs down beside him. Marik sat in between Bakura's legs and crawled up Bakura's legs with his fingers and tapped on his belt as if he was waiting for an answer. Bakura nodded, closing his eyes tightly and blushed. " You're to innocent and cute for your own good" Marik taught to himself and opened Bakura's belt and pullled it out from behind him and began to open his trousers he looked up at Bakura who looked like he had seen a ghost. " You okay Bakura?" asked Marik worried. " Umm..... Marik, I can't do it, not here anyways I'm sorry please don't hate me" Tears began to roll down Bakura's face, "It's okay Bakura we don't have to do it I can wait, Marik placed his hands gently on Bakura cheeks and wiped the tears from Bakura's eyes, "and as for hating you that's something I'll never be able to do, you mean more to me then anything so it doesn't matter if you don't want to do it at this moment in time, I'd just rather have you with me and smiling." Bakura smiled and looked up into Marik's eyes "Thank you I feel the same" Bakura smiled and leaned in to kiss Marik, Marik kissed Bakura and locked his arms around the white haired boys waist, pulling him closer making the kiss deeper. Bakura followed as he wrapped his arms around Marik's neck and feeling Marik begging for entrance he let Marik have it and started fighting for dominance a fight Marik easily won, they stead like that for awhile.

Joey and Kaiba sat on the bed panting, getting their breath back. Kaiba turned to the blonde haired boy " You okay?"  
" Yeah are you?" smiled Joey. " Well I nearly killed somebody and I got my puppy back and I got to make you mine again, so yeah I feel great" smirked Kaiba as he wrapped his arms around the blonde boy. " Well this puppy is happy that his owner is happy but... umm.... don't you think we should clean up I mean....Joey blushed a little and turned his head away. " Yeah guess" smiled Kaiba " Want to have a shower? we can change the bed after." Kaiba smile and got up of the bed holding his hand out. Joey took Seto's hand and got up and they walked over to the shower turning it on. Joey put his hand under it to see what the water's temperature was. " Hot enough" Seto asked. Joey nodded. Seto stepped in and Joey stared gawking as the water came down over the brunettes face. " planning on getting in instead of gawking" smirked Seto. "S-sorry I was just... Joey went red and stepped into the shower. Joey leaned againt the wall and smiled. Seto put his hands against the wall with Joey between them he kissed the blonde and moved his leg between the blonde's and kissed him, the blonde pulled back for air and Seto took that as his entrance he locked lips with the blonde again and explored the blonde's mouth and rubbed his hands around Joey's body. They finished their "shower" after an hour, they changed into clean clothes and changed the bed. Joey's head tucked safely into Seto's chest with his arms tucked neatly beside him, his leg intertwined with Seto's. Seto's arms wrapped around his waist and his head over Joey's. Seto kissed his head " I''l never let you go" Seto whispered, Joey smiled at them words and nuzzled into Seto's chest and they both fell asleep peacefully.

Everyone in the castle fell asleep with a smile on their faces, except Tea, she felt lonley and needed to find somebody quick she taught and began naming all the couples,...there was Joey and Seto, Duke and Tristan, Marik and Bakura, Mokuba and Shizuka and Yami and Yuugi, she sighed and feel asleep after time wishing to find someone soon

While Bakura and Maik slept two shadows raised from their bodies. "Hey Malik , ever feel like we're not here? asked Ryou curiously. "Yeah all the time...." sighed Malik as they both joined hands and disappeared.

Thanks for reading, sorry it's a bit stupid and short but if I can and if y'all like it I might add a few more chapters.  
What was with Malik and Ryou at the end. OoOoO lawl ----- Axel~!  
.


	3. Haunting grounds

Hey, I'm back well kind off. My laptop is broke so it has been a bit awkward because I'm on the family computer which my little brothers use.  
Hope y'all like it, usual stuff =.  
Mistakes.. I apologize.  
Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and some of the lines in this story are from something like Dan Green's video.. Some times I write Japanese names without realising, sorry if I do that,. -bows head-

-light fills the rooms of Yuugi and Yami, Marik and Bakura-

-Yuugi moans and shades his eyes with his arm- "Yami what is it"? "It's that stupid millenium puzzle wait.". -Yami closes left eye- "it seems to be pointing towards something". "Come on" says Yami holding Yuugi hand.  
"That way" -Yami points to the left-.

"Bakura why is it that your millenium item must consist on stalking millenium item's and waking me up like that yo"? Marik said as he picked up the shining ring pointing towards the door.  
"First of all don't speak like that...yo, you're not Reno .Secondly It has done that before but mostly when we were at Pegasus' castle and to Yuugi's item... guess there is only one thing to do said Bakura getting up of the bed and putting his pants on.  
"wish...Reno.." mummbles Marik rolling his eyes and then nodding his head before running out of the the room with Bakura-

"Yami I think we went the wrong way." said Yuugi pouting and standing in the middle of an old library.  
"Yeah, But it's still glowing and it stopped pointing when we came in here." said Yami confused.  
"Bakura in here" said Marik dragging Bakura behind him and into the library. -Marik stops and glares at Yami and Yami glares back- "Yuugi what are you doing here?" said Bakura smiling and walking over to him.  
"Well my puzzle started to glow and lead us here, what about you?" said Yuugi looking around.  
"Same with mine" Bakura starts to look around.

"If Bakura and that little shorty of your's wasn't here, I'd kill you right here, right now". said Marik glaring daggers at Yami.  
"Yeah, I'm sure you would, now would you just shut up and help for once". said Yami garing back before walking over to Yuugi.  
"Find anything?" said Yami leaning over Yuugi's shoulder."No, I'm starting to think it was nothing just a glitch with the item's or something" said Yuugi sighing.  
"Is there such thing as a glitch with the puzzles?" said Bakura looking at his puzzle.

-door slams shut-

-Everybody jumped and gave a gasp-

"Yami..., Marik..."said Yuugi and Bakura grapping a hold of them.  
"It's okay it was probably just the wind, I'll go open the door" said Yami strongly.  
"Yeah Mr. Brave Hero save the Damsel" said Marik sarcasticly with Bakura hitting him on the arm.  
-Yami walks over to the door and pulls at the handle- Come on... open.. -pulls harder.  
"It's not opening... which means we're not getting out of here any time soon" said Bakura sighing.  
"Let me try it" said Marik walking over, pushing Yami out of the way and starting to pull at the handle.  
"Well Mr. Eygptian it's not opening" said Yami sarcasticly smirking at Marik's face.  
"Shut up, oi Bakura, Yuugi get over here and help open this damn door" shouted Marik and with a hesitant nod the two younger boys ran over and grabbed the handle.  
"Yami!, help" said Yuugi tightning his grip on the door handle.  
"Yeah, yeah -Yami grabbing the handle- on the count of three.  
"Wait why do you call the shots?" said Marik angerly.  
"Shut up the two of you and just pull" shouted Bakura. " Okay, one two THREE.... shouted Yuugi and they all pulled with all their strenght and were still unable to get it open.

-hours later-

"No! go asleep Kitty" whispered Marik runng his hands through Bakura's hair.  
"I told you not to call me that in puplic" pouted Bakura.  
"Okay one were in a library not puplic and two they're asleep so they wouldn't of heard it. whispered Marik.  
"Actually do you want to?" said Marik smirking pulling a brown marker out of Bakura's pocket.  
"Yeah please can we?" Bakura said hopefully.  
"Yeah go do it... to Yami only though." smirked Marik "Right, and it will totally clash with his hair colour" said Bakura getting up of Marik and walking over to Yami and Yuugi.  
"Yeah... his colour -rolls eyes- hurry up" whispered Marik.

-over at Yami and Yuugi-

"They look so kawaii" whispered Bakura, time to fuck him up" Bakura gave a low laugh.

-draws on Yami's face with marker- bahaha lets see you match your hair and clothes with this colour bitch.  
-writes on Yami's face property of the shorty-  
-runs over to Marik and plops down on his lap- I had fun smiled Bakura.  
"Taught you would" smiled Marik. "now go to sleep" whisped Marik as he placed a kiss on Bakura's head.  
"Nighty Night Marik, love chuu -yawn-"  
"Knew that from the beginning" smiled Marik lying down with his arms locked around Bakura's waist they both fell asleep after a few minutes of messing.

-Next Morning-

" Marik wake up... the door...it's open." said Bakura kneeling beside the couch and shaking Marik lightly.  
"Nyah -rubs eyes- it's what? said Marik sitting up and streching.  
"The door's open we can leave" said Bakura delighted pointing at the door.  
"Did you open it?" asked Marik curiously.  
"No -shakes head- I woke up pulled your hand out of my trousers and seen the door" laughed Bakura.  
"I had my hands down your trousers?" Marik's eyes widened so that's what... never mind."Marik said looking at his hand covered in cum. " Did I hurt you?  
"No,no,no,no,no actually it was...good." smiled Bakura.

"It was hurtful to my ears" said Yami sitting up.  
"Oh you're awake.... great" said Marik rolling his eyes.  
"Morning Yami... the door's open by the way" said Bakura happily.  
"Oh yeah.... you open it?" asked Yami stroking Yuugi's face with his hand smiling at the cute sounds he was blurting out.  
"No I just woke up and it was like that, I taught you heard that already. Bakura blushed slightly thing back to what he had said to Marik.  
"No I just caught bits of it... it doesn't bother me" replyed Yami poking Yuugi's nose.  
"Whatever, come on Bakura" said Marik grabbing Bakura's hand and dragging him out of the library in a huff.  
"There's something funny going on here, I just know it" said Bakura walking into the dining area with Marik still cluched to him.  
"You sound like one of those people who tract down ghosts or criminals for a living" said Marik laughing and letting go of Bakura and walking over to the safe he was assigned.  
"That's it!" exclaimed Bakura. "Marik what happens when you don't have your rod with you over a period of time?" asked Bakura positive that he knew what had happened.  
-Marik opens the safe and takes out his rod- "Is it?...." Marik lost for words he shut the safe.  
-Bakura nodded and took his millenium ring out of over his shirt- "How long this time though..." sighed Bakura.  
-Marik got up and walked over to Bakura holding their items together where the eye piece is- "as long as it takes I suppose" Marik smiled lightly.  
"It's nice to see they're together again" taught Bakura out loud.  
"Yeah I know what you mean" said Marik smiling. "One problem though" said Bakura looking up at Marik. "How do we get them back... I mean you remember what happened last time right?" Bakura's face dropped.

-flashback 2 years ago"

"No we're not going back!" shouteted Malik and Ryou in union.  
"You need too, please" pleaded Bakura. "Yeah, if you don't leave, you are going to dissapear forever!" shouted Marik covering Bakura's mouth with a piece of fabric he ripped from his top.  
"Then we'll dissapear together" protested Malik.  
"But what about Ryou can you not see what this fire is doing to him!" shouted Marik feeling light headed.  
-Malik looks at Ryou worried- "Ryou are you okay?" aske Malik worried.  
"Yeah I'm fi..." but before Ryou could finish his sentence he shut down and fell to his knees.  
"of course he's not fine you moron, remember what happens to Bakur....." and it hit Marik, he looked down and found the white haired boy's body collapsed in his grip.  
"Dammit, you win this time but I swear, we'll be back" on that note Malik picked up Ryou and walked into Marik and Bakura dissapearing.  
"Shit" Marik shook his head and picking up Bakura he ran out of warehouse stumbling with every step.

-after a few week since that accident happened things started to go back to normal. Bakura was out of hospital and they were both engaged, they knew they couldn't get married but it was still special-  
-End Flashback-

"Yes I do remember but remember" -holds up hand and shows ring- "something good came out of it, I mean if they hadn't of moved we probably wouldn't have made it" smiled Marik as he puts his hand to Bakura's.  
"I suppose.... but I'm glad they did" smiled Bakura as he let go of Marik's hand and jumped into his arms wrapping his arms around his neck, kissing him senseless.  
-Marik put Bakura's legs around his waist continuing to kiss him-  
"ahem...." coughed Seto as he and Joey stood leaning against the door frame.  
-Bakura pulled any and blushed letting his legs unfold and land on the floor- "Gomen..." Bakura was raw red.  
"Great" -looks at Bakura- "you made him blush" Marik rolled his eyes.  
"Well you made Joey blush so I guess we're even" smirked Seto.  
"Fine, are you okay Joseph?" smiled Marik.  
"Y-yeah" said Joey nuzzling into Seto.

"No you have cooties" shouted Tristan running into the dining room pushing past Marik and Bakura.  
"Your mother has cooties!" shouted Marik grabbing the end of Tristians top and pulling him back then letting go.  
-tristan turns around and looks Marik up and down- Your mother plays card games in hell" shouted Tristan.  
"I know ! that's because I killed her!" said Marik with a smug luck.  
"oh...." Tristan raised an eyebrow.  
"Got you" shouted Duke as he glomped Tristan to the ground and pinned his wrists down.  
"Well looks like you did, now let me go" Tristian smiled and pretended to struggle.  
"Why? you know you like it" jeered Duke as he leaned in closer to Tristans face.  
"Maybe I do maybe I dont"smirked Tristan as he gave Duke an eskimo kiss.  
"hehehe" they both smiled.  
"Well if you're both done there's food being served at ten if you want, -looks at watch- it 9:30 now"smiled Mokuba out of no where.  
"Mokuba when did you get here?" proclaimed Bakura as he walked over to Mokuba and gave him a hug.  
-Bakura and Mokuba had become quite close even though Marik and Seto didn't get along well-  
"A bit too early it seems"laughed Mokuba as he hugged Bakura back, looking around and sweatdropped.  
-Seto and Marik glared at the two-  
-the two boys laughed-  
"Umm Seto?" asked Joey staring at him weird.  
"Come on Joey" said Kaiba, holding his waist and leading him out of the room.  
"I swear he's a fucking eejet" mummbled Marik as he walked over two Duke asnd Tristan.  
"You guys ready, we're going to go eat." said Marik standing over them.  
-Duke got up and pulled Tristan with him- "Food" Duke's eyes sparkled.  
"Lets go Bakura" said Mokuba grabbing his hand and dragging him into the dining Hall.  
-Bakura looked backed and mouthed the words "I don't know"-

-In the dining hall-

"Come on Seto open up" jerked Joey as he tried to feed Seto.  
-Seto locked his lips tightly toghether and shook his head-  
"Hey umm... where's Yami,Yuugi and Tea?" asked Mokuba? "They ate early and wen't out" replied Tristan.  
"They didn't bring me?" pouted Mokuba.  
"It's okay Mokey, we'll go out later" smiled Joey.  
"Yay, I'll go get ready" Mokuba ran upstairs and went to get ready.  
-Seto glared at Joey- "Why did you do that?  
"Well you weren't going to say anything and plus did you see the look on his face? smiled Joey.  
"Yes, that's how he get's his victims to do what he wants" Seto said firmly.  
"Well excuse me princess" remarked Joey.  
"Your excused" said Seto smirking.  
"Oi Beauty and the Beast... -cough- Kaiba... I'm trying to eat" Marik said pretending to get sick.  
"Hehe you're the beast" laughed Joey.  
"We'll see who the beast is later.... well then don't you have to get ready?"Seto glaring at Joey.  
"oh yeah your little brother will be waiting for the beauty" smirked Joey as he got up out of his chair and leaned over the back of Seto's whispering something into his ear before walking away.  
-Seto's face dropped-  
"What did he say Beast" smirked Marik.  
"It doesn't concern you" snarled Seto as he got up and walked into the sitting room to watch t.v.  
"Marik I think you pissed him off" sighed bakura.  
"I couldn't give two shits to be quiet honest with you." chuckled Marik.

-Just at that second Mokuba and Joey walked into the room.-

"Well don't you two look spiffy" smiled Bakura looking over the back of his chair.  
-Marik gawked at Joey- "hehe thanks guys" smiled Mokuba.

-Joey was wearing black skinny jeans that clung to him and looked like leather with chains on them with a blue tank top, black collar on his neck with black books that came to under his knees-  
-Mokuba was wearing Brown three quarter lenghts white a green top and green converse.-

"Well doesn't someone look snazzy- smile Marik " Seto get in here and check these to out and make sure Mokuba's appropiate" shouted Marik.  
"What it's not like there in anything special" Seto mummbles and gets up , walking into the room.  
"Told you Kaiba" smirked Marik, Seto knew it wasn't Mokuba he was refering too.  
"-Bakura pulled Marik down and whispered something into his ear- -Marik looked at Seto and seen what Bakura was talking about-  
"Kaiba's gone all hard man" snickered Marik.  
-Joey blushed at Kaiba- "Well... we're off, c'mon Mokuba." smiled Joey as they exited the mansion.  
-Kaiba quickly ran to the window and watched as Joey and Mokuba... mostly Joey left-  
"Look at you you're gawking over him, you know he did that on purpose right?" Marik said as he raised his eyebrows.  
-Kaiba turned around- " What do you mean on purpose?"Kaiba raised an eyebrow.  
c'mon even Bakura noticed it the tight pants... the eyeliner,the gothic collar... you see , whatever you guys were arguing about Joey knew he could get you to gawk over him again.!" "I wasn't gawking" Seto glared at Marik.  
"Yes you were and you know it" Smiled Marik.  
"You know what I know" Seto smirked.  
"What?" Bakura jerked up.  
"Yami said he's going to get you two back for whatever you did to him"Seto walked off into his study.  
-Bakura and Marik's face dropped and they turned and faced eachother-  
"I don't like the sound of that Marik" Bakura said worried.  
"It's okay , what goes around comes around. Looks like it's war kitty" Smiled Marik as he put his hands in a gun shape.  
"Yeah war!" smiled Bakura doing the same thing as Marik.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Gahh!! damn you cliffhangers Umm... well hope y'all like it.... poor Seto... thinks never go right for him or maybe they will and where and what do Joey and Mokuba do?  
If you want to find out please comment. I like feedback I mean It's one of my first stories (//__^)  
Wait will the items react again? -rubs hands together and looks devious-  
Where's Yuugi,Yami and Tea gone? find out in the next chapter.  
I steed up till 3:30 am for this so you better love me ... lawl 


	4. Icecream and poker what a day

Hiya sorry haven't updated this but here it is, enjoy xD sorry about mistakes.

Axel:I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh unfortunatly.  
Bakura: Yes because if you did it'd be very dangerous -smirk- Oh shit it's Marik gotta go -bakura legs it-  
-Marik storms in- Marik: Warning yaoi, violence Axel: Was he just in a catsuit?... Marik: Yeah, -winks and runs-

-Mokuba and Joey-

"Where you wanna go Mokie?" Joey asked looking around. Mokuba looks down sad. "I need you to bring me to your sister I have something I need to do"  
Joey looks at Mokuba "Whatcha mean do something?" Joey added enphisis on the do. "Well actually it's about what she did" Mokuba gave a half hearted smile. "Which is?" Joey looked confused. "She cheated on me Joesph!" Tears looked like they were about to spill from the raven haired boy "She did what! sorry to hear that Mokie, are you okay? But I can't believe that, she'd never...." Joey put a comforting hand on Mokuba's shoulder.  
Mokuba nods. "so you'll take me there, right?" Joey nods and continues walking to where Shizuka is.

-Anzu, Yugi and Yami-

"This is great!" Yugi shouted punching the air. "Yeah, calm down though we just got here" Anzu giggled.  
"Where do you want to go first?" Yami looked around. "Oh lets go on the tea cups" Anzu piped up. "Are you serious?" Yami raised an eyebrow. "You're such a kid Anzu" Yugi smiled. Anzu huffed and folded her arms. "looks like were going on the tea cups" Yami rolled his eyes.  
"Yes!" Anzu rejoyed in her triumph and they walked to the line but groaned at the sign that said ten minutes wait time.  
Anzu and Yugi played slaps while they waited in line and Yami watched. "You flinched Anzu, that's one free hit" Yugi smiled. "No! you cheated" Anzu pulled her hands away and dropped the at her sides.

"He didn't cheat you're just being a baby" Yami retorted. "Look at my hands!" Anzu rubbed her hands. "That's what you get when you play against the master. Yugi stuck out his toungue. "For a little guy you're very strong and cute" someone behind Yugi said. Yugi turned arond and looked up at the taller teen in front of him. "Did you just call me small?" Yugi glared at the teen. "Name's Kalim, you are?" Kalim held out his hand and Yugi shook it. "Yugi" "Wow, your friend has a millennium scales" Yugi's eyes widened. "It's mine he's holding it for me, looks like you've a millennium item too" Kalim pointed at the puzzle around Yugi's neck. Anzu and Yami looked at Yugi and the taller teen, more like glaring than anything.  
"Oh yeah, this is Yami and Anzu." Yugi introduced his friends and they greeted Kalim. "So Yugi, you got a girlfriend or boyfriend for that matter?" Kalim put an arm around the blushing boy and Yami grouled. "Actually he's right beside you" Yugi shrugged Kalim's arm of him. Kalim looked Yami up and down. "Lucky" Kalim pouted and Yugi laughed nerviously. "You know it" Yami wrapped an arm around Yugi's waist. "Are you getting on this alone?" Yugi asked Kalim looking at his friend standing outside, Kalim nodded. "Well there's four seats how about you ride with us?" Yugi smiled and Yami rolled his eyes, why did he have tobe so damn nice.  
"I think I'll take you up on that offer cutie." Kalim winked. Yugi blushed, Yami scouled and Anzu stood there like a twat. "Guys we're next" Anzu said watching the people get into the tea cup. "Anzu you're sitting beside Kalim" Yami said discreetly. Anzu smiled and looked at Kalim, he smiled back.

They all got into the cup and sat at their assigned seats.A voice over the speakers said "Are you ready?" and eyeryone screamed. "You swear this was the scariest ride here" Yugi shouted and the cup started spinning, the more mobility it gained the faster it went. Anzu was lached onto Kalim and squealing as the wind rushed threw their hairs. Yugi and Yami looked board out of their minds.  
The ride lasted for another three minutes. When they got off some little kid got sick. "Nice" Anzu made a discusted face. Yugi laughed. "Kalim, come on" a man said from behind Kalim. "Yeah, one sec" Kalim turned to the group, "thanks guys I had a good time" Kalim winked and turned to Anzu. "call me" Kalim handed her a card and walked away. "Bye, nice meeting you" Yugi waved goodbye. "Ughh finally he's gone" Yami let out a sigh of relief. Anzu put the card in her pocket." You don't like him?" Anzu chuckled. "Come on Yug, we're going on a rollercoaster next" Yami grabbed Yugi's hand and lead him to one of the biggest rollercoasters in the park and was still smiling and followed the two boys.

-Joey, Mokuba and Shizuka-

"Sooo...."Joey leaned back in his chair and patted his legs nerviously. "So, what are you doing here?" Shizuka glared at Joey then to Mokuba.  
"Shizuka , I wanna know" Mokuba blurted out. "Know what?" Shizuka crossed her arms and leaned back into her chair. "You know perfectly damn well, why did you cheat on me!" Mokuba slammed his fist onto the chair's arm rest. Shizuka rolled her eyes and sighed walking over and sitting beside Mokuba. "You're a bigger idiot than I taught " Shizuka giggled and showed Mokuba a photo on her phone. "Is that him?" Mokuba nodded. "That's my dad....." Shizuka looked at Joey and smiled and looked back down at Mokuba. "Oh..... i'm such an idiot" Mokuba slapped his forehead and wiped his face. "You're not an idiot and it's sweet that you care about me so much" Shizuka hugged Mokuba and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry" Mokuba wrapped his arms around Shizuka's waist. Joey's cellphone ruined the moment, he answered the phone and went into the bathroom. "Puppy" the voice on the other end .

"Hello, Seto. what's up?" Joey asked casually but smirking to himself. "The ceiling, you? Oh fuck this, I wan't you to come home now so I can rip them pants of you and make you mine" Seto growled.  
"Master that's what I'd love now more than anything but it's three in the day and I'm with the children." Joey continued playing with Kaiba.  
"Then just leave them there, they're old enough." Seto whined. "What about the time?" Joey replied. "I don't give two shits get your ass back here now!" Seto shouted. "Get me whipped cream and icecream and you have yourself a deal" Joey was thinking about his next move. "Deal! what time will you be home pup" Seto practically squelled down the phone. "Give me about a hour, oh and the ice cream and cream, they're for after dinner, your desert" Joey smirked when he heard Seto moan.  
"Just hurry up" Seto pleaded. "Okay ,okay, love you" Joey cooed into the phone. "Yeah, I love you too pup" Seto smiled. They both hung up and opened the door sending Mokuba and Shizuka stumbling in.  
"What were you two doing?" Joey crossed his arms. "N-nothing" the two younger teens said in unison and jumped over the back of the chair. "Well I have to go, you two have fun" with that Joey left leaving a sniggering Mokuba and Shizuka.

-Bakura and Marik-

"Mwhahaha, I win again now strip" Marik smirked. "You're cheating I know it" Bakura said angerly and began taking of his socks. "Now all that's left are your trousers, this shall be fun" Marik started dealing the cards out and Bakura smiled at his hand. "full house" Marik laid down all his cards on the table. "Hehe but that's not better than four kings and one ace" bakura laid down his hand and Marik's eyes widened. "My turn, pants of now" Bakura dictated and Marik did so.

-knock, knock- " Come in!" Bakura shouted and the door opened revealing Duke and Tristan. "What do you guys want? Marik asked shuffling the deck of cards, not one bit red even in his boxers. "We wanted to know if you guys wanted to maybe let us play?" Tristan asked hopeful. "No" Marik said bluntly. "Awh, c'mon, please Bakura" Duke begged. Bakura laughed "okay but you guys have to strip we're halfway into the game" Bakura blushed and both boys took of their tops and Marik starts to deal out the cards once again.#

""Royal flush!" Duke shouted and the rest groaned and discarded their hands. "Okay, Bakura.." Duke smirked. Bakura's eyes widened, as did the other two teens. "You go anyfurthe with him and I'll string you right here, right now!" Marik growled.  
"Bakura, take of Marik's top" Duke leaned back and folded his arms behind his head. "o-okay..." Bakura blushed walking over to Marik and lifting Marik's top over his head revealing the tanned muscular body. Bakura didn't notice but Marik noticed the bulge in both their pants, well Marik's in boxers. "Duke, Tristan, OUT!" Marik shouted and they both legged it out the door snickering. Marik walked over to the door and locked it, walking back to Bakura. "Marik, I'm sorry if you di-" Bakura was cut of by Marik lying him down on the table, pushing all the cards of the table along with it. "I didn't say I didn't like it." Marik unzipped Bakura's pants with his teeth and slipped his hand in the pants. "M-Marik what are you do- " Bakura let out a little scream and he felt his arousel being pulled at. "I'm doing you" Marik grinned glidding his hand faster. Bakura sat up quickly, his face flushed. "Here? Are you serious?" Bakura looked around. "Yeah here, what better place than a pocker table?" Marik laughed opening the butto of Bakura's pants with his free hand pushing them to his feet, Bakura kicked them off and Marik chuckled and pushed him back onto the table.

"Is this table even stable?" Bakura gripped the sides of the table when Marik pulled down his boxers along with his own."suck it" Marik put three fingers infront of Bakura and Bakura did what Marik said. "You ready?" Marik looked over at Bakura who nodded. Marik slipped one finger into Bakura and moved it around till he got use to it and then a second one and started to sissor the kitty who purred well more like gasped with pleasure trying to keep in his screams. "Why are you stopping yourself screaming?" marik asked putting in the last finger untill he knew Bakura was ready. " I will don't worry" Bakura moaned when Marik slid out of him. "Think your ready?" marik knew perfectly well he was. "Do it" Bakura whispered and Marik climed over him.  
Marik lifted Bakura's legs around his waist boosting him up and enlining with his entrance Bakura took a long breath in as Marik pushed into him. Marik locked lips with Bakura as he began pushing in and out of the boy gasped and Marik slid his toungue into Bakura's mouth roaming it as he kept a firrm grip on Bakura's Marik pulled away from the moaning Bakura he began to pick up speed and began thrusting harder. He soon found Bakura's sweet spot and Bakura was in ecstacy. Marik gave one last thrust and came into Bakura who screamed " MARIK!" That left Marik pleased and he slip out of the kitty who breathed heavily and smiled. They lay there on the pocker table grinning at what they just did but then it hit them that they were going to have to either clean the table or buy a new one. But that would have to wait. Marik wrapped his arm around Bakura's waist and kissed him before sitting up with Bakura still in his arms. "We'll go half, right?" Marik laid his chin on Bakura's shoulder. Bakura nodded and they both started re-dressing.

-few hours later-

"ahh... it's good to be back" Yugi streched and put his feet up on the leg rest. "Agreed" Anzu plopped down onto the armchair. Yami sat beside Yugi and pulled him into a hug and they stead like that.  
"Hey Joey, what's up?" Yami smiled and the blonde sat beside them. "Messing with Seto" Joey grinned. "How?" Yugi was getting curious. Joey's grin grew bigger. "When's dinner?" Joey clapped his hands together."In about a half an hour, why?" Bakura and Marik walked in with Tristan and Duke all smirking.  
"What has you guys so happy?" Anzu eyed them. "Nothing" Duke shook his head and the sat down on the sofa. "Yeah...." Joey said sarcasticly. "Watch out people sexy's finally back" Mokuba walked in with Shizuka. Everyone lauged at the younger Kaiba.  
They all sat and talked until Seto walked in and everyone smirked, Joey was going to get it now.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________.....................................................................................................................

Thankies for reading xD?  
r&r please ^^ Joey's definetly going to get it now c:  
But you'll have to review to get it , sorry if the Bakura/Marik part sucked I'm 13,so if it sucked sorry I'll make up for it, promise?  
Bye bye.


	5. Calling all idiots!

Yo , guess what..... I'm updating, sorry been so long but been REALLY busy with school, tests, sport, matches, family... all that so enjoy the yaoi , cursing and the surprises that await them :  
I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh , yo!  
But I do own the OOC ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Planning on ignoring me all day then Joseph?" Seto breathed out as he stood against the door frame, looking at his nails.  
"Well just till dinner" Joey yawned, looking half as un-intrested as Seto. "I see.... well have fun you dog" and with that Seto left.  
Joey sunk into the back of the chair, while half of the room watched Seto leave and the other half watch Joey.  
"What.." Tristan started.  
"The..." Duke added.  
"Fuck..." Tristan and Duke said in union. Now that's creepy.  
Joey stood up, "I'm going out for a walk" As they heard the door slam telling them Joey had left, Shizuka rose.  
"Shizuka?" Mokuba questioned.  
"I'll be back, I'm going to go find your brother" Shizuka left without hearing what Mokub said next and she went to find Kaiba.  
"Anyone else want to leave?" Yami rose an eye.  
They shook their heads, no.  
"Anyone seen my lighter?" Duke searched his pockets and around the chair.  
Everyone patted their pockets and that was Duke's answer.

As Joey walked down the road he kept his head down and his arms wrapped around his cold pale arms thinking of several places to go.  
"I could go to the club.." Joey muttered to himself and started heading in that direction.  
As Joet got closer to the club he could hear two men arguing abot a dancer, passing them they kept their eye on him .  
"Perfect!" Joey heard someone say wrapping and arm around his shoulder and pulling him back.  
A tall man looked him up and down and nodded. "Well he's very slender" He said shooing the man beside Joey away.  
"What the hell is going on here!" Joey shouted.  
"You see, our dancer never showed up and we need a fill in, on the plus side you'll make alot of money kid" the silvernette shrugged.  
"Yeah it's two hundred an hour plus tips that the men give you" They other smiled and stood beside the taller male.  
"So... what do you say?" The taller man held out his hand. Joey was lost for words. "how long would I be dancing for?"  
"About three hours or two beause you're new then I'll let some other guy take over and you'll walk out of here a richer man, no catches." The man shook his head.  
"Don't see what's to lose then, I'll do it" Joey clasped the mans hand and they shook on it.  
"By the way..... I'm Pegasus... and this is Shadi" Shadi gave a slight nod.  
"Jo....actually call me Taiyo" Joey grinned and shivered, he had forgotten it was cold.  
Seeing this the two boys laughed and lead him to a dresing room.

"Cecelia take care of him" Pegasus pushed Joey into a room closing the door behind him.  
Joey looked around the room was full of men changing and putting on foundation and other cosmetics.  
"Hello darling, I'm Cecelia." A blonde haired woman appeared infront of him , he gave a cheesey smile. "Taiyo"  
"Well, it's glad to have you on board, I'll be right back. I need to get your clothes but in the mean time, Garaldi!" the woman clicked her fingers and a tanned man with bleach blonde hair walked over with a stride in his walk.  
"New kid?" The pretty boy raised his eye.  
"Yeah, he's called Taiyo" Cecelia said before walking away.  
"This shall be fun, I'm Garaldi, lets go hunny" He took Joey's hand and lead him to a tanning booth.  
After tanning, He told Joey to sit in the make up box, he did as he was told and sat in the chair.  
Joey looked in the mirror in front of him, he was tanned but not sun-kissed tan like you see all the models wearing, it was more like cheap, slapped on tan, the kind you get in a 1.99 bottle.  
Garaldi returned hanging a set of clothes on the back of the chair. "They are your clothes for the night, first though we'll do you're make up." Garaldi stepped infront of Joey looking at his face then to the make up, he picked up a tray of blacks silvers and browns. "I'll give you a smokey eye effect seeing as you're blonde" Garaldi nodded picking up a eye shadow brush and began Joey's make up. Joey closed his eyes, he was starting to regret this.

Closing the door behind her, Shizuka glared at Seto.  
"Need something, I'm kind buzy here" Kaiba growled picking up different business fax sheets.  
Shizuka walked over beside Kaiba pulling his chair around to face her, she wasn't amused.  
"Seriously Shizuka, I haven't got time--" he was cut off by Shizuka's slap to his face.  
"Have you no fucking sense, or are you just to far up your own ass to take a joke" Shizuka shouted, she was pissed.  
"What the fuck was that for!" Seto rose.  
"You walk in like you're the godfather, call my brother a dog and walk off, who the fuck do you think you are!" Shizuka threw a punch at Seto but he caught her punch and the other one that was soon followed after.  
"I swear to god Shizuka hit me again and you and you will be sorry" Kaiba threw her hands back towards her.  
"I knew you'd say that and don't worry there's alot of people who would let us stay with them, I can't believe my brother choose you over anyone, it would've been better if Mai and Joey never split up!!" Shizuka finished out of breathe.  
That struck a nerve, Seto sat back in his seat, he had been the one that had bribed Mai to get her and Joey to split up.  
Shizuka felt her eyes sting, she turned quickly and left as quick as she could. This was bad, very bad.

"Alright people lets give a big hand to our new kid, Taiyo" the person said over the microphone.  
Joey took a deep breath, he heard the crowd cheering and cat whistling. The music started and Joey walked out, there was a pole and alot of very horny men, this will be hell.  
'c'mon Joey , you've seen the guys do this a million times here, you can do it' Joey told himself.  
Joey went with the music, bringing his hands through his hair and swinging his hips,binging his hands to his hips he leaned forward and brought one hand down his thigh and then the other he slapped both hands on his thighs and brought them back up rolling his body. He dropped to the ground and rolled his head around once more before rolling on his back, lifting his body up and down of the ground, bringing his arms behind him he lifted himself of the ground into a crab and lifting one leg up. Joey put his leg back down and pushed himself back up. Maybe Shizuka's teaching him how to dance had helped.

Mokuba sat beside Shizuka, they were now in her room.  
"Shizuka , don't mind my brother , he's just stressed and hasnt got some in a while" Mokuba joked, holding Shizuka to his chest.  
"But still , he doesn't have to take it out on my brother, it's not his fault." "What do you mean not his fault?" Mokuba pulled Shizuka away gently looking her in the face.  
"He has alot of things on his plate at the moment, and sex with your ice queen of a brother isn't one of them" Shizuka shivered.  
"Eww. Shizu to much info" Mokuba laughed.  
"You're a bitch" Shizuka laughed lying on the bed.  
"But you love me" Mokuba said lying down beside Shizuka wrapping an arm around he slim waist.  
"Luckily" Shizuka pecked Mokuba's lips and turned over. Sleep would be best.

"You were great Taiyo" everyone clapped when he was backstage after his preformance.  
"Thanks... I think." Jou smiled.  
"and here is your money, including the money of the stage" Shadi handed him the money.  
Jou counted it. "wow... 547 smackaroonies" "Well here are your clothes and there is the changing room" Garaldi handed him his clothes and pushed his towards the changing rooms.

Once inside Jou began to change as quickly as possible, he needed to get home.  
Slipping of the tight leather top, the door knocked. "Jou there's someone here to see you" Cecelia's voice rang and the door opened.  
Joey looked up, he swallowed the new formed lump in his throat. The man stepped in and Cecelia closed the door behind him.  
Joey quickly put on his top, his body was begining to tense , why hadn't he noticed him.  
"Joesph, are you not even going to say hi" the man smirked.  
"Hi.." Joey sighed.  
"So why here, did the big-shot boyfriend of yours kick you out already?" the man laughed.  
"No, I just needed some cash and I'm sick of depending on him for everything, I want to be independant, unlike you" Joey spat.  
"Joseph listen I'm not here to fight, I was only winding you up. I'm sorry" "Yeah, you said the same thing to mother and she still left, I have Shizuka back though. That I'm glad of" Joey scratched his head.  
"I am aware. I was talking to her just the other day, did she not tell you?" The man raised a brow.  
"Stay away from her, me and the rest of my family." Joey growled.  
"Joey have you even asked Shizuka, why she was with me, I've been clean for 3 years and haven't done or attempted anthing since." The man grinned.  
"I don't care you're three years too late" Joey sat on the bed.  
The man's face lit up. "Joseph, come stay with me and Shizuka too.  
"Ha, NO!" Joey yelled.  
"Joseph, I have everything now, I have a big house, a job , I get really good pay, I can provide you with whatever you need." "The answer is no." Joey spoke quietly.  
"Joseph all you have to do is go back to your house pack your bag and Shizuka's along with your passports and we can go." The older male showed his a picture of a beach house, it was amazing.  
"You... you live there?" Joey's eyes lit up.  
"Yes now please will you go?"  
Joey hesitated. "I'm not sure, I'll have to see if the gang..." Joey was cut of hen the door knocked again.  
"Taiyo are you okay in there?" Garaldi called.  
"Yeah sorry I'll be two minutes." Joey began to quickly finished getting changed. Grabbing a handfull of baby wipes he walked out the door , cash in pocket. Being followed by the elder. "Thanks Tai , see you soon!" Pegasus smiled and waved slightly.

Kaiba paced up and down the hall, Joey wasn't home. Did he run away? Did something happen to him? Kaiba's mind was racing.  
"Kaiba why don't you get some sleep and we'll wait up for him."Duke asked.  
"No! this is my fault!" Kaiba kicked the wall.  
"Yeah it really is" Tristian said receiving a punch in the arm from Duke.  
"Just shut up" Kaiba held his hand to his mouth.

'KNOCK KNOCK'  
"Joey!" Kaiba flew the front door open, crushing the boy in a hug.  
"Kaiba..." Joey spoke in a whisper.  
"Get in you moron!" Duke pulled Kaiba and Joey away from the door closing it behind them.  
"Don't ever do that again, I mean it" Kaiba hugged him tighter.  
"If you hug me any tighter I won't even get a chance to" Kaiba loosened his arms a little.  
Kaiba pushed the hair of Joey's face, kissing him lightly on the forehead. "I mean it" Ice blue met Warm Honey.  
"I promise" Joey breathed. " I'm tierd..."  
"We are too! also.." Tristian started.  
"Your welcome! " Duke finished as they walked of down the hall.

"C'mon pup." Kaiba took Joey from beneath him , and carried him down to their room.  
"I'm go to the kitchen, want anything?" Joey shook his head. All he wanted to do was could wait for once.  
As soon as Kaiba left the room , Joey went to his safe in his dresser. He put the money quickly into the safe and locked it. Last thing he needed was Kaiba quizzing him about the money.  
Joey walked over, pulling out a pair of bottoms, replacing them with his jeans and with a pull of his top, he climbed into the warm bed, yawning he quickly went to sleep, when Kaiba came back he was snoring.  
"What will I do with you" Kaiba placed his water on the dresser, stroking Joey's hair.

-  
Hey , hey I know this chapter doesn't make much sense but you will soon see . 


End file.
